dreadful_booksfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Clover
Black Clover (Japanese: ブラッククローバー, Hepburn: Burakku Kurōbā) is a Japanese fantasy shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata. The series is published in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japan, and Viz Media is publishing it in their Weekly Shonen Jump digital anthology magazine in the United States. The story centers around a young boy named Asta, seemingly born without any magic power, something that is unknown in the world he lives in. With his ambition, newfound abilities, and friends, he aims to be the Wizard King. An original video animation produced by Xebec had its first trailer released on November 27, 2016, while an anime television series adaptation by Pierrot premiered on October 3, 2017. The manga has 157 chapters so far, 150 of them collected into 16 volumes. Plot Asta and Yuno are orphans who were raised together from birth after being abandoned at a church orphanage on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom at the same time. In a world where everyone has the natural ability to perform any kind of magic, or a Magical Power (魔力, Maryoku), Asta is the only person born without any, leading him to train physically as compensation. Conversely, Yuno was born as a prodigy with immense magical power and the talent to control it. When they are 15, Asta and Yuno are granted the ability to become wizards known as Magic Knights by receiving grimoires, with which all magical power is channeled. Yuno is granted a wind-based grimoire held by the kingdom's first Wizard King, while Asta does not receive one. However, when a thief incapacitates Yuno to try to sell his grimoire on the black market, Asta summons his own grimoire, which contains the rare and mysterious Anti-Magic (enabling him to cancel out all magical effects), to defeat him. The story then follows the two boys in their time within separate squads in the Magic Knights, as they build a friendly rivalry to try to become the Wizard King themselves. Why It Sucks # UNORIGINAL'' ''plot. Asta's ambition to become the Wizard King has been constantly compared to Naruto Uzumaki's ambition to become Hokage (Naruto), or Rin Okumura's ambition to become an exorcist (Blue Exorcist), or Izuku Midoriya's ambition to become a superhero (My Hero Academia). # The setting is also the generic fantasy setting already seen in Fairy Tail, Magi, and The Seven Deadly Sins. # Speaking of ripping off Blue Exorcist, Asta and Yuno's relationship is exactly the same as that between Rin and Yukio. # Asta is a poorly-written protagonist for many reasons. ## He sadly comes off as very annoying, given his constant screaming. ## He's yet another "hot-headed loudmouth who never gives up because his friends are with him." The moral of this manga is "As long as you keep working, you'll achieve your goals, no matter what." But even that gets swept under the rug once Asta gets a grimoire. ## Like the plot, he too is unoriginal. He starts off with no magical powers and later obtains them through a special procedure. Going back to My Hero Academia, it's just like how Midoriya started off without superpowers and later obtained one after training with All Might. But even Midoriya still has yet to perfect his power. # Battle scenes get too boring, repetitive, and predictable. With magical powers, Asta's invincible, guaranteed to win every time, due to his heavy plot armor. # It is basically a conglomeration of the Big 4's biggest flaws while seriously lacking any of their saving graces. It has Naruto's annoying characters, Bleach's questionable decisions, One Piece's terrible pacing, and Fairy Tail's sappiness, all without Naruto's pathos, Bleach's memorable characters, One Piece's compelling narrative, or Fairy Tail's endearment factor. The exact opposite of My Hero Academia. Redeeming Qualities # The art style, from character designs to backgrounds, are actually very well drawn. # Due to the lack of voice acting, Asta is less annoying than he is in the anime. # Yuno is tolerable to some degree, despite being the run-of-the-mill best friend, greatest rival, and older brother to the protagonist. # It should entertain children and preteens at best. Category:Manga Category:Comics